<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Eternity (Please Call My Name) by goodemornting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441149">Be My Eternity (Please Call My Name)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemornting/pseuds/goodemornting'>goodemornting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul’s Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, Collars, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fantasy AU, Kissing, Lesbian AU, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Necromancy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Possession, Slow Burn, Witches, its hardly mentioned tho pls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodemornting/pseuds/goodemornting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I'm a witch."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The older woman frowned deeply, eyes swimming with empathy. “You’re no witch. We are.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Gigi scowled, looking away. These people were deceivers, she knew that much. "You don't know what you're talking about." </i>
</p><p>***</p><p>Young witch Gigi Goode makes one stupid mistake and finds herself in a dubious relationship with six strange witches North of Salem. In her efforts to get away from them, weird things begin to happen. Weird, uncontrollable things that change her life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Gigi Goode/Everyone, Gigi Goode/Jackie Cox, Gigi Goode/Jaida Essence Hall, Gigi Goode/Jan Sport, Gigi Goode/Rock M Sakura, Nicky Doll/Gigi Goode, basically ajdhf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m so excited to bring you my first multichap!! This is darker than my other fics but I’m super excited for it, and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so so much to Alex/astrodrag for betaing this chapter! Title is from the song Run Away by TxT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a struggle to climb the steep, frosty hills when the twisted tree roots embedded beneath thick snow were determined to trip her. As delightful as faceplanting into the hard ice sounded, Gigi would rather not experience hypothermia, much less freeze to death. Thin limbs trembling from the hike and the thinning oxygen as the land grew more slanted, she paused to catch her breath. The sun was beginning to disappear behind the mountain, the treetops no longer glistening with snow but capped by the darkness. The forest was teeming with nocturnal life when the moon was out, most of it not friendly. Gigi didn't want to encounter the old goblins that liked to climb from their burrows for a late hunt. Becoming a midnight snack was not on her itinerary.</p><p>Huffing in frustration, the woman went further along the alabaster land, praying there would be a place where she could find shelter for the night. And behold it be, by some higher being, the last touch of sunlight illuminated the opening of a cave. She placed her palms on the cold rock, lifting herself over the protruding edge into the cave entrance. Panting from the exertion—she was extremely unfit— she snapped, and her palm shone with a soft flame, her silhouette twisting on the wet walls. Stalagmites hung from the ceiling, coated in cloudy water, but otherwise, it was empty.</p><p>Exhausted, Gigi spread her cloak, sprawling out on top of it with a heavy sigh. Her pocket jostled and squirmed before a small creature crawled from it, nails clicking on the rock as she went to her mistress’ side, nuzzling the spent woman’s aching shoulder. Gigi pried an eye to look at her, laughing at her sweet familiar. The tiny ball of sandy fur mewled, watching her with big grey eyes that glistened with motherly concern.</p><p>"I'm fine Zemi." Gigi patted her chest coaxingly, tucking an arm beneath her head to support her stiff neck. The cat meowed, unimpressed, but complied anyway, leaping onto the witch's chest and nestling herself between her sternum, head resting on her paws to gaze at the woman's face. </p><p>Gigi sighed as her eyes fluttered shut. She was beyond tired, but the restlessness thrumming through her veins made it hard to relax.</p><p>Hell, she’d escaped. </p><p>She’d actually escaped.</p><p>She knew not to dwell on the thought too long; she was out in the open, she wasn't safe. Her father wasn't above paying a ridiculous bounty to have her back. Gigi feared hunters would find her to drag her back kicking and screaming bloody murder. She knew she needed to be cautious. </p><p>With cold fear embracing her, Gigi let the cicadas’ chirping lure her to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Gigi’s nose twitched with irritation at the claws scratching at her nose, rapid and panicky. Urgent meows filled her ears, grogginess fading away as her rest was disturbed. She exhaled angrily, sitting up on her elbows and forcing her eyes open. “What is it, you wicked thing?" </p><p>She heard it before the offended Zemi could answer. Voices, muffled but close. And growing closer. Towards the cave.</p><p>Gigi cursed, rising to her feet and snatching her cloak from the ground to wrap around her neck. Zemi had burrowed herself rightfully into her pocket, and she thanked her for her swiftness as she muttered a few words and swept a hand over her form, concealing her presence from the wandering eye. Temporary, but effective. </p><p>It was pitch black outside the cave opening, probably late into the night. The glow of torches ignited the foyer, followed by footsteps. Gigi held her breath as two hooded figures entered, their sinister shadows deformed on the walls. She clutched the cat in her pocket for comfort, crouching back in the darkest corner.</p><p>"Are you sure it’s here?" One drawled, serious and piercing.</p><p>"If you look up you'd see it." Honey tenor, but a sharp edge to her tone. Gigi could hear an accent flourishing her words, making her sound far more elegant than need be.</p><p>Gigi spared a glance upward to see what it was they spoke of and had to hold back a gasp. The stalactites were covered in chunks of turquoise jewels, pulsing bright. A low whistle brought her back to reality. Strangers. Escaping. Right.</p><p>The women whispered among themselves and Gigi tuned them out, calculating their every move. She’d been so, so close. What would she do should they discover her? No doubt her previous master had alerted the town and its neighbors of her missing presence. They didn't seem like hunters, but hungry for riches? Yes. A plentiful bounty had to be over Gigi’s head, and they'd be idiots not take advantage of such an opportunity. There wouldn't be much Gigi could do about it, not with the metal cuffs at her wrist restraining her magic, weakening her.</p><p>That crucial detail spurred Gigi into action. Quiet as a mouse, she'd only risen to her feet when one of the women went abruptly still. The brunette froze with her.</p><p>"What? What is it?” The taller stranger hissed, face concealed by her cloak.</p><p>"I sense something."</p><p><i>Sense?</i> Gigi felt her eyes double in size as the rigid woman grabbed a torch and stared in her direction. Heart slamming frightfully hard against her rib cage, Gigi didn’t move a muscle, not even trusting herself to blink when the shorter stranger was standing right before her, close enough for her to smell the mint cloves in her breath and watch her chest fall gently up and down as she breathed. It was too dark to make out an exact face, but Gigi could see sharp, emerald irises amongst the darkness of the cave.</p><p>They were petrifying.</p><p>"Where?" The other woman asked, voice distant.</p><p>"Right here but I don't-" The stranger cut herself off. Her eyes slid away from the wall, and Gigi swore she was looking her dead in the eye. The woman uttered a series of familiar words that made her blood run cold. Not waiting for the revealing spell to take effect, Gigi sprinted past the women, feet slamming hard and desperate on the rock. Voices collided behind her, but the wind and blood rushing through her ears were much louder.</p><p>Just as she got a foot on the edge, prepared to throw herself from the ledge, an invisible hand clasped around her throat, tight. Gigi fell to the wet rock with a cough, screaming as she was dragged back to the cave.</p><p>"No!" She writhed, snarling a chant to free herself before jumping to her feet, whirling to lash out at the strangers. There was a bitter incantation on her tongue, sure to harm, but two arms thrust out in tandem and Gigi was sent hurling back, soaring in the frozen air. She heard the breath leave her lungs in a gasp before her head cracked sickeningly against a tree trunk.</p><p>*** </p><p>The first time Gigi came to, she was in motion.</p><p>The sky was blurry above in bruised shades of purple, great swathes of orange cutting across it like paint swatches. She choked when she realised someone was carrying her, arms latched behind her knees as she hung over a shoulder like a worthless sack of grain. Each step jostled her head that sloshed and throbbed in terrible agony. It was hard not to sob, hot tears welling in her eyes and blurring her vision. </p><p>"Shh, it's okay." A voice cooed, a palm rubbing her back as though she were a coddled child. It belonged to the honey tenor, voice saccharine. "I'm sorry mon chéri, don't cry."</p><p>Gigi wasn’t comforted in the least, but her vision swarmed and swirled as she was carried further along, blacking out.</p><p>***</p><p>When she was conscious again, Gigi felt unbearably warm. The heat was like a bodysuit, and she squirmed to get out of it, suddenly craving the cold winter outside. Her vision was filled with spirals of blood-red spots, dark brown strands of hair falling around her face, tangled and unclean. She tried to breathe in and felt her lungs burn, throat tight and painful. </p><p>A tongue licked her cheek, full-grown Zemi stared back at her, eyes wet as though she'd been crying, too. Gigi laid a shaky hand on her head, scratching at the space between her ears to assure her she was alright. And it was the truth, at least physically. Her head didn't ache as it had before. The pain that had slammed into her temples the initial time she'd awoken was gone, or at least numb.</p><p>Numb. She felt inexplicably and disconcertingly detached.</p><p>She sat up slowly to take in her surroundings. She was in a room, blanketed in a thick duvet with a fire crackling just feet away. There were plants everywhere, piled on top of shelves and the sills of frosted glass windows you couldn’t see out of. The ceilings weren't too high, but they were covered in vines that seemed to shiver with life. On the mantel were exotic flowers. The bedposts were decorated with thick vines and vibrant nightshades, twisting into an intricate canopy above. There was so much botanical life that Gigi couldn't even spot the door until the knob twisted and creaked open, plants tangling and hunching over at the movement. Gigi grew weary once again, but the strange numbness didn't make her afraid. Whatever had happened to her, it had robbed her of her common sense.</p><p>A woman walked in, carrying a silver tray with a hot meal. Her complexion was like gold, long hair silver and soft and falling smoothly from her shoulders down to her waist. Spotting Gigi, her brilliant green eyes widened, roseate lips parting in surprise before melting into a smile. "Oh, you're awake.” She scurried across the room, setting the tray on a vine that balanced it effortlessly, before sitting at the edge of the bed. Her stare was intense and despite herself, Gigi felt her cheeks warm at the woman's proximity. "How do you feel?"</p><p>"Numb." Gigi followed the blond’s gentle hand as it peeled away a green leaf from her forehead, sticky with sap. She hadn’t even noticed it was there.</p><p>The woman giggled. "It will wear off soon, don't worry. I had to give you something so you could sleep peacefully, you were crying so much. Here, let's get you fed."</p><p>Gigi sat against the headboard, allowing the odd woman to spoon piping hot soup into her mouth. Thank gods her taste buds hadn't been numbed, or Gigi wouldn’t have been able to groan and praise the dish, noticing the proud flush the blonde’s cheeks would adorned from the words. "It's Jan’s recipe, but I tried.”</p><p>When her stomach was full and the bowl was empty, Gigi finally asked, "Where am I?"</p><p>"You had a little accident, so you were brought here. Don't worry, you're safe." The woman smiled again, and Gigi knew the effects of the numbness were wearing off because that smile did not seem as sweet as it had before. There was a cutting edge to the corner of her lips, a hint of malice in her eyes. A shiver ran down her spine. Her nerves tightened.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"My name is Nicolette, but you can call me Nicky, if you like." Nicky stood, coaxing Gigi to lay back down with a press to her shoulder. "Take another nap. You're still grey from the concussion."</p><p>A part of the brunette wanted to say no, but before she could protest, her eyelids were suddenly heavy, and her breathing evened out. </p><p>“<i>Fais de beaux rêves</i>.”</p><p>She was faintly aware of Nicky exiting the room with a soft creak of the floorboards as she moved, but Gigi didn’t have the chance to dwell on the fact that she felt much more nervous once the blonde had left, before she fell asleep once more.</p><p>***</p><p>The third and final time Gigi awoke, it was from the cold. A migraine pulsed at her temple, but otherwise, she felt fine and well rested. She remembered the silverette, Nicky, and her elegant voice. The golden room filled with green life.</p><p>She was sure it had been real. Which was odd. Because her eyes took in none of that.</p><p>The vines had gone limp with exhaustion, the once healthy stems black and covered with thick thorns. The safety and protection the room once emanated was desolate. As if she were in a mirrored world; a darker, foreboding version.</p><p>Gigi nearly fell from the bed, narrowly missing her slumbering lioness. She nudged her awake, searching for an escape in the windowless room. There was only the door that loomed several feet away, threatening and covered in overgrowth. The witch gritted her teeth, ignoring the increasing pounding at her temple in favour of stumbling towards freedom, the dead petals crushing into dust beneath her feet. Zemi followed after her, steps agile and quiet.</p><p>A board groaned with a step, wood grinding on wood. Gigi’s blood went cold when from the corner of her eyes, she caught a presumably dead vine twitch. They weren't there to be decorations. They were watchdogs. Her fight or flight kicked in, and without the magic to fight, the only option was to flee. </p><p>Gigi lurched, making it four steps towards the door and reaching out with a desperate hand. Her finger's brushed the icy knob before a vine wrapped around her ankle, yanking mercilessly. She hit the ground chest first, forehead ricocheting off the planks and sending a sharp pain shooting through her skull. The vines twisted and curled around her body, suspending her upside down. Gigi’s hair fell down in front of her face, dark brown streaking across her vision and making it even harder to see. Zemi meowed in fear but Gigi couldn't respond as blood rushed to her head.</p><p>The room span and her vision filled with black dots, going in and out when the door to the room suddenly opened. She recognised the bright indigo eyes and ashen hair, but not the pale skin or twisted runes crawling up Nicky’s throat, disappearing into the fabric of her tunic. She cooed in a sinister voice, groomed claw stroking Gigi’s cheek. The fragile skin split easily, a droplet of crimson trickling towards her temple.</p><p>Nicky collected the drop, licking it away. "Leaving so fast, <i>chérie</i>?”</p><p>Gigi groaned, head weighed with pain and blood. "I appreciate your help, but I must be going now."</p><p>"Worried about the hunters?" Icy violets flashed knowingly. The thorny vine caressed the scarred skin of Gigi’s calf, squeezing.</p><p>It was just her luck to come across another witch, an enchanter at that, and one intending to turn her over to the hands of her previous owner. Perhaps it was desperation and the incessant throbbing in her head, but the words flew off Gigi’s tongue. "I will repay you, I swear. Please don't turn me in."</p><p>Nicky held the witch's quivering chin between slim fingers. "You don't need to worry. I didn't plan on it."</p><p>"Sorry, but I don't trust enchanters." </p><p>Despite Gigi’s serious tone, the ethereal woman laughed, metallic and controlled, tapping a finger against the brunette’s lips. “How about this, I let you down in exchange for a kiss."</p><p>"Is that all?"</p><p>Her brows furrowed thoughtfully, “I’ll give you another meal?"</p><p>Embarrassingly enough, Gigi’s stomach decided to rumble loudly. "Fine."</p><p>The silverette chuckled, deceivingly bright. She snapped and at her will, the vines released Gigi to fall down with a yelp of surprise. She scowled, growing light headed as the blood rushed back to its places. Zemi nudged her massive head into her back, purrs too soft for her imposing frame. Gigi took a second to regain herself, sighing into the warm coat of her familiar.</p><p>"She's a beauty."</p><p>Gigi glanced up, nearly forgetting Nicky’s presence. It was a great effort to lift herself up from the ground onto her unsteady feet, surprised to find they were about the same height. The raw power radiating from her made Gigi uncomfortable. Nicky’s scrutinising gaze did not fare well with her irritable mood. She said nothing, pointedly looking towards the withered vines crawling on the floor. They were gathering at the silverette’s feet.</p><p>Nicky continued, “Her size tells of formidable power, but I don't sense that from you."</p><p>Gigi raised her wrist, not proud to show the thick bands encircling them. They were made of iron, rusted from age and deeply engraved with strange ruins. Nicky reached out to touch them, but Gigi drew back quickly. "It's an alloy that burns other witches."</p><p>Nicky blinked, silent for a few seconds in thought before she shrugged. "I'm sure we can find an unbinding spell somewhere in Jackie’s library."</p><p>Gigi made to ask who Jackie was, but Nicky decided to close the distance between them instead. She made a confused noise as the older woman’s arm wrapped around her waist, fingers lifting her chin.</p><p>The brunette felt odd in the witch's embrace, not used to such proximity or the feel of satin lips to her own. She was stiff, awkward. A complete virgin to kissing. Nicky seemed patient with her though, coaxing her lips apart to slip her tongue between them. The latter gasped quietly in shock at the unexpectedly pierced muscle, eyes snapping open to glowing violets staring back. She didn’t expect Nicky’s pupils to be narrowed into thin slits, completely encased in the dark purple so much they almost looked cat-like. Fear crept into Gigi’s gut, hands twisting in the witch's tunic. The chaste kiss dissolved into something that singed like the embers of a fire. Gigi whined, managing to pull away for a second until the silver-haired witch descended again, bruising her lips further and giggling slightly. She panted as Nicky’s palms slid to her hips, crushing her frame against her own. The air was too hot and Gigi suddenly grew aware of the bed edge pressing into the backs of her knees. </p><p>Her throat cleared and Gigi was first to rip away with a heaving breath, lolling her head to the side. She saw a pair of familiar emeralds glowing beyond the threshold of the room.</p><p>"I should've known you were up to no good. I said to check on her, not fuck her." </p><p>It was the taller woman with the drawling voice, rich brown skin without a single imperfection. She had jet black curls framing her face, and piercing eyes that looked to be analysing Gigi’s every move. Another lethal beauty, another danger.</p><p>Nicky chuckled, ignoring the intruder as she gazed at Gigi with the intensity of someone who was starved, running a thumb across the witch's kiss-swollen lips. "That was your first kiss, wasn't it?"</p><p>Gigi swallowed, weakly shoving the mischievous woman away. She fought the urge to drag her sleeve across her mouth. "A deal is a deal. I'm leaving." She clicked her tongue for Zemi, nerves soothed with the familiar weight of the tinier lioness jumping up onto her shoulder. "Thank you for your hospitality." Bowing, she paused in front of the doorway, expecting the looming woman to move.</p><p>When she didn't, Gigi huffed. "Excuse you."</p><p>Sharp jade stared down at her before the woman finally stepped aside, floor creaking in the silence. Gigi felt the weight of the gazes boring into her back as she used the poor light in the hall to guide her towards an exit. The ceilings of the home weren't that high, the walls greyish and the air clogged with dust that swirled in the flicker of the flames.</p><p>Zemi meowed in distress, and Gigi calmed her with a pet to her head. She chanced a glance behind to see if the two witches were following, but she was shocked to find a forest path directly behind her, milky with fog. She turned back, and the trail continued up ahead. It was an amazing feat to witness a secret passage, and despite being magic-born himself, Gigi stood silently in awe before the reality of her situation came crashing down.</p><p>She was alone again, and with the sunlight seeping through the treetops, she'd be found easily during the day. She almost considered going back to the witches cabin.</p><p>Almost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>Gigi would know. Her previous master had a taste for rich Corinthian leather. "No..." A whisper, laden in disbelief.</i>
</p><p>  <i>Nicky smirked maliciously. "Didn't Mommy teach you to never kiss strangers?"</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Second chapter is up already!! You best believe updates won’t be this quick usually, but since I’m sick I had more time to write it :) This is a pretty exciting chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it ! ALEX HAPPY BIRTHDAY HONEYYY!! It isn’t much but ik you like this au so hey, here u go! </p><p>  <strong> tw for Gigi sobbing her eyes out, and also putting a knife to her neck (NOT GRAPHIC) </strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi was perched in the highest tree, straddling the thickest branch when she heard it. The voice was nothing but a fly buzzing past her ears, she thought she was hallucinating at first. Despite Nicky’s renowned efforts, her migraine had not faded. She slumped back against the trunk, sigh echoing around her along with that haunting whisper. When Zemi's head popped up from her lap in alert, she knew she wasn't crazy.</p><p>Alarmed, the witch sat upright, surprised to find the sun had already set. In another time, if she'd slept the day away Gigi would've scolded himself for being so careless. Once upon a time, Gigi would've run to heed her master's desires. Now in her liberty, she sighed and laid back against the rough bark, grinning. Her eyes had just shut when—</p><p>
<i>Come.</i>
</p><p>Gigi snapped up so fast she felt her muscles ache with the movement. She was no stranger to the feeling of her limbs moving without her control, and for a second the witch feared she hadn't severed the ties successfully with her previous master. She internally growled and pulled at her hair, wanting to punch herself for her stupidity. Instead, she was left to mutter words of self-loathing as her body levitated to the ground without her consent. Zemi was on her heels, protectively surveying the dark underbrush. Gigi kicked up red sand as she stared up at monstrous trees with gnarled branches twisting into a canopy above. The dirt road was thick with fog. </p><p>Gigi’s blood went colder than ice. She recognised this path.</p><p>The reality wobbled and shook, the trees fading for burgundy walls and a boring ceiling Gigi had hoped never to see again. The invisible force lulled her deeper within the corridor that scented of jasmine and ash, towards the room that had golden light spilling from its entrance. As she drifted closer to the room, a golden chain became visible, resting aimlessly on the dusty wood floor. The blood in her veins felt like slush when she entered the room to find Nicky, sitting on the bed's edge and the nameless woman  feet away, staring into the fiery hearth.</p><p>Nicky uncrossed her legs, the gold chain wrapped around her knuckles. Gigi followed it with wide eyes, raising her hands to her neck where she felt soft leather and an cold O-ring. A scared, meek sound left her lips as her fingers curled around the accessory, tight and metallic. No amount of tugging could free it though, and there was no buckle. It was meant to be weightless, impenetrable.</p><p>Gigi would know. Her previous master had a taste for rich Corinthian leather. "No..." A whisper, laden in disbelief.</p><p>Nicky smirked maliciously. "Didn't Mommy teach you to never kiss strangers?"</p><p>Gigi’s eyes welled with angry tears, fists shaking. She wanted to dispell some harm onto the other, maybe crush her esophagus. But she couldn't hurt her master; the bond made sure of that.</p><p>Her master. Mistress. Her bonded controller. A word she prayed she'd never have to use again, yet ironically she had walked from one enslavement into another. An ugly, foreign darkness awoke deep within the witch's soul.</p><p>This was a dream. It had to be. Gigi desperately hoped she was still laying in the tree with the winter bite caressing her face. But the chain in her hands was too real. The heat of the fire warming her limbs was too real. </p><p><i>“No,"</i>She stepped back in disbelief, releasing the chain as though she'd been burned. "Please no."</p><p>The elegant ravenette was staring into the fire, but her lips were quirked at a corner. Nicky’s smirk was still unnervingly wide. "You belong to us now, Cherí."</p><p>Gigi’s shaking knees gave out beneath her, slamming against the wood with a reverberating thunk. She inhaled shakily and and let out a violent sob.</p><p>Nicky cooed, raking a hand through her hair. "Don't cry, Gigi." </p><p>The brunette flinched. "How-"</p><p>She chuckled. "Of course I know your name. Your Father put a handsome bounty over your head. He's an idiot." Nicky crouched, cupping Gigi’s jaw. His argent purple hues were practically glowing. "He probably doesn't even know what kind of treasure he's been hiding."</p><p>Gigi hiccupped, strangely finding comfort in the warm of Nicky’s hand. She leaned into it, shivering in disgust.</p><p>Gigi hated bonds.</p><p>"Please," she murmured. "Let me go."</p><p>"Sorry, can't do that. Jaida." Nicky stood, preparing to leave the room. Gigi scrambled after the enchanter, reaching for her pant leg, but the silverette dodged it with a click of her tongue, closing the door. Gigi punched the wooden frame, knuckles screaming in protest. And she punched and punched and—</p><p>"Hey," Jaida peeled herself away from the wall to cross the room in quick strides. Gigi couldn't control herself, crying and crying while Zemi nuzzled her back, her meowls mirroring Gigi’s grief. Jaida loomed, fingers hovering over the witch's head.</p><p>Gigi looked up, amber eyes cloudy with tears. "Let me go."</p><p>Jaida sighed. "We can't."</p><p>"I swear I'm useless.”</p><p>Jaida cocked her head to the side. The white leather of her brand new collar did things to the line of Gigi’s shoulders, the gold cuffs matching the gold ring. It was obvious the cuffs were enchanted. Still, there was something incredibly naive and clueless about her demeanour. As though she couldn’t fathom why anyone would want to enslave him. </p><p>“Is that what you really believe?"</p><p>Gigi rubbed her sleeves over her eyes, sniffling. "I'm just a witch that keeps getting fucking enslaved."</p><p>The older woman chuckled, shaking her head as she turned on her heel and plopped on the edge of the bed. "Come here." She said with a pat to his leg. Jaida rolled her eyes at Gig’s sceptical look. "Do you want to cry alone?" </p><p>Gigi hesitated before swiftly crawling over, laying her head on Jaida’s thigh tentatively. As soon as the witch dropped her hand to Gig’s hair, tears rushed out like a waterfall.</p><p>Hours passed before she had stopped crying. Her eyes were puffy and swollen, chest rising with hiccups from the amount of tears she'd soaked Jaida’s pants with. The silent, brooding Jaida, along with petting her head, made sure to keep the thin shiny chain tight in her grip, grounding Gigi in case she decided to run away. Which she hadn't. Gigi knew how binding spells worked. She wouldn't be stupid enough to try such foolery. She could only sulk and succumb to numbness.</p><p>After drying her tears, Jaida led Gigi to the kitchenette. Pots and pans clinked and chimed as Nicky fluttered about, preparing dinner as the golden light seemed to disappear and darkness made itself known. Gigi noticed that with the sunlight disappearing, so did the liveliness of the witches' abode. The dread was seeping back, and the face above her no longer seemed healthy with life but pale with death. She didn’t know what kind of witches they were; she'd never met many other witches actually, but dangerous they proved. She wanted nothing to do with them, yet fate had trapped him in an endless cycle of servitude.</p><p>Gigi sniffed, congested. Jaida took it as sadness and laid her hand on the younger woman’s forehead. Under the cold touch, the latter couldn't help to flinch. She ignored the woman's offended look, turning to stare at the dying fire keeping the air toasty and warm.</p><p>"Up, up now. Time for you to eat.” Nicky walked carefully into the living room with her timeless smirk, balancing a silver platter on one hand and a goblet of something else in the other. Gigi forced her heavy limbs to right themselves, the hardwood of the lounge digging into her aching shoulder.</p><p>Nicky sat on the coffee table across from her, spooning a bit of soup. Red tomatoes and fresh basil wafted towards Gigi’s nose. Her stomach grumbled at the fact she'd wasted the day away without proper nutrition, but stubbornness and spite made her turn her head in defiance.</p><p>They wanted to capture her, fine. But Gigi was not about to submit easily.</p><p>"Come on Cherí. We can't have you getting sick." Nicky tried again, a warning in her tone. Gigi jerked away and raised her hand, slapping the spoon from the silverette's grip. The hot soup splattered onto the witch's hand and she hissed, the utensil clattering to the floor. </p><p>The courage that had coursed through her before bled away for fear at the way Nicky was looking at her. Gigi suddenly felt the need to curl onto herself, staring back at deeply furrowed and piercing green eyes. Nicky sighed like a tired parent, shaking her head as she bent to retrieve the spoon.</p><p>"Jaida, hold her."</p><p>Strong hands were suddenly pulling Gigi, the latter falling into Jaida’s lap with a yelp. Jaida trapped the brunette’s arms to her sides, legs locking with hers at the ankle, fully immobilizing the woman. Gigi thrashed, reading the look in Nicky’s eyes as lazy fury.</p><p>A spoon of soup hovered at her lips. "Open wide." An invisible hand pried at Gigi’s jaw, forcing it open as the still hot soup dripped into her mouth. "Now swallow."</p><p>In a final fit of rage and rebellion, Gigi collected the soup and spat, soup missing Nicky’s cheek and landing on her tunic. Nicky froze for several seconds, a threat in her eye before her shoulders hiked high and slumped with a sigh. </p><p>She snapped, and her tunic was clean once more. "Fine, no dinner for you tonight." </p><p>The eerily calm silverette crossed her legs on the table top, treating herself to the soup. Occasionally, she'd feed some to Jaida, smiling peacefully as Gigi sulked. The enslaved witch turned her head, fairing to stare at the sofa cushions hard enough that she burnt a hole into the fabric, the smell of charred cloth in the air. She couldn't help but smirk proudly.</p><p>Metal clattered against empty porcelain. Nicky was licking the soup from her fingers. </p><p>"Cherí, how long are you going to be disobedient?"</p><p>"My name is Gigi." The latter spat, voice laced in venom at the repulsive pet name.</p><p>"I hope you weren't this naughty with your previous owners, <i>Cherí.</i>”</p><p>Gigi grit her teeth, slamming her eyes close. "How can you do this to your own kin?" </p><p>“What makes you so sure we are the same kind?" Nicky inquired, brow raised lazily. She’d levitated from the table in his cross-legged position; palm pressed to her cheek. Jaida snorted from behind her, chuckling.</p><p>Gigi faltered. "What?"</p><p>"Oh, honey. Look at this room. Look at you." Nicky gestured vaguely to the dark living room where the bronze lamps that had emitted golden light were now made of wrought iron, casting a reddish-violet haze to the space. "We are witches."</p><p>Gigi squirmed, remembering she was still in Jaida’s firm hold. She frowned, "What are you saying?"</p><p>"Chile...she doesn't even know..”</p><p>Nicky’s eyes brightened in delight, unfolding her legs as he stood, throwing her head back with a laugh and grinning at Jaida sharply. “Oh, the others are going to <i>love</i>this. The white witch doesn't know she's a white witch."</p><p>Gigi paled. "What?"</p><p>"You're a white witch. The ultimate sacrifice, possession, treasure. Whatever have you." Nicky leaned forward, "And you're going to be with us for a long, long time."</p><p>Gigi had heard stories of white witches; witches who weren't witches at all. They were known to be altruists in nature, pure hearts and souls with motives that were different from other witches. It was rumored that angels birthed white witches. It was because of this that their blood was often used to water crops during famishes. Their organs consumed by the deathly ill. Until they went into hiding. Disappeared. Gone.</p><p>It all made sense. Gigi was going to be sick. "You're going to kill me.”</p><p>Nicky giggled, deep and rich. "You've been reading too many fairytales. Why would we kill you? Face it, cherí, you're stuck here."</p><p>Gigi felt tears beginning to well again, but she suppressed them in turn for a bitter smile. "Fine." </p><p>Silence reigned for all of several seconds before Gigi pulled herself free from Jaida’s grip, tripping towards the kitchen. She rummaged through the unkempt drawers and found a sharp, jagged blade forged from obsidian. Just as she raised it towards her neck, pressing the cold sharpness into the soft skin in hopes of ending her misery, an arm wrapped painfully tight around her waist, catching her hand.</p><p>"Be smart about this Gigi," Jaida growled, practically crushing the younger woman’s wrists.</p><p>"Let go of me!" She kicked, slamming her captor into the edge of the counter. The woman groaned but didn't yield, if anything growing stronger. She hissed out a few words that had the knife burning in Gigi’s grip. The witch dropped the glowing red blade with a yelp, flinching. Enraged, she turned to Jaida with a scowl, feeling the little power she had welling at her fingertips. Before the spell on her tongue could cast, a hand touched the crown of her head, and all the energy bled from her limbs, body crumpling to the ground.</p><p>"Your poor thing." Nicky crouched at the limp witch's side, gaze full of pity. As if she was staring at a small, helpless child.</p><p>The dam broke, and Gigi began to cry again, tears rolling down her cheeks silently. It was Jaida who lifted her up like a damsel in distress, and despite her resentment, Gigi cried into her shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>"You!" Gigi pointed accusingly as it dawned on her. "You were the other one there w-with Jaida."</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"That's me!" She beamed proudly. "I'm Crystal." She spooned a hefty serving of porridge into a bowl. "We went there for gemstones because Jackie had been begging for some lapis, but imagine my surprise when we found something even more invaluable."</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>TW for Gigi having a nightmare, and detailed descriptions of scars!</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Rejoice, in this moment! Rejoice, for this day, history will be made!" There was loud chanting all around her, invasive and booming throughout the room. Gigi’s skin burned. She couldn't see, tears clouding her vision. "Rejoice," The voice whispered into her ear, grating and evil. Gigi shuddered. "For the greatest sacrifice from the Lord." The dagger rose slowly, shaking with excitement over her heart. Gigi cried. Screamed. Sobbed and wailed, an endless cycle that fueled the anticipation charging the air. Her begging was futile, her throat raw.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Rejoice, for Salem."</i>
</p><p>Gigi woke up unbearably hot, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. She doubled over the edge of the bed, dry-heaving with a cold sweat pouring down her temples. Her frame shook with sudden chills as nothing came out, only choking coughs of air as her stomach convulsed painfully. When she no longer felt like she was going to cough up her own organs, she fell back onto the mattress, staring blankly at the ceiling.</p><p>"Meow?" Zemi wriggled from beneath the blankets, her eyes shimmering with worry as she made herself comfortable on her chest. Gigi managed a shaky smile, petting her between the ears.</p><p>The nightmare was caustic on Gigi’s tongue. The terror was fading, but she couldn't remember what happened. It was a jumble in her head, a whirl of images that didn't make sense. It made her head hurt thinking too hard about it. But the fear, the mortification, it was something she could never forget, haunting her waking hours.</p><p>Shaking her head, Gigi threw her legs over the edge of the bed, the floor’s raw chill sinking into the soles of her feet. She rubbed the heel of her palms into her aching eyes in order to gain some relief or distraction. She sat for a moment with a firm pressure against her eyes, removing her hands after a moment and took in her surroundings with blurry vision. After her meltdown in the kitchen, Jaida had left her to sob her woes in what Gigi was beginning to suspect was her room. The lush foliage from before was gone, leaving the woodwork lifeless and barren. Her fingers itched to instil vibrancy to the dreary room, but the thick cuffs reminded her she couldn’t so much as cast a water spell. The fire had died sometime in the night, sunlight replacing the glow of flames. It streamed through the single window on the far side of the room, dust particles floating in the rays.</p><p>It was at that moment that Gigi noticed the armchair in the corner and the sleeping woman occupying it.</p><p>She gasped, cradling her chest as her heart pounded to the point of being painful. The woman was curled up on the cushion, her hands tucked beneath her cheek. Her hair was a subdued shade of pink, tousled and cut to rest just atop her shoulders. Gigi rose to her feet, Zemi quickly jumping down to join her. She watched the sleeping girl like a hawk as she took careful steps towards the door, not daring to breathe until the lock clicked shut behind her.</p><p>The corridor during the day had a much more pleasant aura than when shrouded by the desolation of night. The sun smiled through the ceiling-to-floor full-length windows. Gigi hadn’t even noticed them at first because of how heavy the drapes were. She inhaled, feeling a tad better with the sun warm on her dust-covered skin. There had to be a bath around here somewhere, but she was starving. Skipping out on dinner last night was a mistake, but Gigi had to make a point, even if Nicky’s recipe smelled really, really good.</p><p>The brunette was pulled from her thoughts as she inhaled an aroma just as delicious as last night’s missed meal. Even Zemi purred in approval, nudging her feet. <i>Geege, food!</i></p><p>“I know, I know.” She whispered, throwing her feline a weary look. The closer she crept to the living area where the kitchen was adjoined, the clearer she heard the tune of someone humming and the sounds of cabinets closing. Gigi chewed her lip, debating whether it was worth the risk, but her stomach was touching her spine and if she didn't eat soon, she was going to personally meet the cold embrace of the floor. As if they weren’t intimate enough.</p><p>Gigi timidly peeked into the kitchen from behind the archway. The humming woman's back was turned, but her vibrant hair caught her by surprise. It was the colour of tangerines, luscious and flowing with her movements. She was doing such a menial task, but found joy in stirring porridge, shoulders bouncing and hips swaying listlessly. Gigi recognised the tune she was humming as a folk song, off key and cracked.</p><p>Gigi shifted uneasily, reminded that she was in a house filled with witches. A coven, no doubt. The woman before her, though she seemed kind, was a witch. It was enough to have Gigi backtrack a step, deciding to forego her plan to instead retreat to her room, until she collided back into a wall.</p><p>A wall that grunted.</p><p>Gigi whirled on her feet, staring up to peer at a face. The white witch scampered aside, prepared to flee on a whim. Just as she was about to attempt to escape from the girl Gigi was caught by surprise and let out an embarrassingly loud squeal just as an arm snatched her by the waist. Her stomach was caught in the crook of an elbow as she was effortlessly hauled into the kitchenette. The humming stranger turned in surprise, her eyes mismatched and swirling with different colours that Gigi was paralysed by.</p><p>"You didn't have to scare her, Rockems.” The orange-haired woman waved her spoon scoldingly as Gigi was set on a stool. Her captor scoffed before retreating, rounding the oak island to plop right across from her. It was the woman from the armchair, her hair wild and cheeks swelled with sleep. Gigi shuddered and looked away, protectively hugging Zemi to her lap.</p><p>"Fairy?</p><p>Gigi flinched when a hand fell to her shoulder. “I’m not a fairy. I’m a witch.”</p><p>The woman with the spoon laughed heartily, “It’s a nickname, dummy.” Gigi blinked rapidly, confused. How could this person be a witch? Then she saw it, in the uncanny sharpness of the orangette’s smile. Her eyes were too bright, unmatching to the softness of her face. They were inhuman, a lethalness hidden behind the bat of her eyelashes. Crazed.</p><p>"Are you okay?" She continued in her honey-soaked tenor that itched with familiarity. "You took a hard hit back in the cave.“</p><p>"You!" Gigi pointed accusingly as it dawned on her. "You were the other one there w-with Jaida."</p><p>"That's me!" She beamed proudly. "I'm Crystal." She spooned a hefty serving of porridge into a bowl. "We went there for gemstones because Jackie had been begging for some lapis, but imagine my surprise when we found something even more invaluable."</p><p>"I'm not <i>something.</i>" Gigi hissed defensively, Zemi hissing with her.</p><p>Crystal turned, grinning. "Nicky did say you had a mouth on you.” She set down the bowl, tapping a soup spoon to Gigi’s downturned lips. "You must be starving, and you’re all dirty.”</p><p>Though it was true, Gigi’s face still went hot with shame and anger. But food first, the smell was just too mouthwatering. She begrudgingly snatched the spoon, feeding some of the porridge into her mouth. If her pride would have let her, Gigi would've moaned right then and there as the porridge melted on her tongue. Her stomach rumbled greedily and she didn't hesitate to feed it, scraping the sides of the bowl with her spoon because she wanted every last bit.</p><p>"You could just ask for more, y’know.”</p><p>Crystal was watching her with a hand pressed to her cheek, undoubtedly amused. She hadn't even touched her own steaming porridge.</p><p>Despite herself, Gigi’s cheeks dusted pink. Crystal giggled and passed her own bowl over. The brunette hesitated to take it but Crystal’s eyes fluttered reassuringly. It was all the confirmation she needed to stuff her cheeks full again.</p><p>With another bowl cleaned out and her stomach, for once, filled to the brim, Gigi let out a satisfied sigh, eyelids already drooping for a nap.</p><p>A snort.</p><p>She looked up, glaring at the pink haired woman who was working on her own serving. She turned up her nose, frowning. “What are you laughing at?”</p><p>When the woman only stared unblinkingly, Gigi’s courage withered.</p><p>Crystal laughed that chiming, melodic giggle. “Rock’s mute. But she said you fed your clothes more than yourself.”</p><p>Gigi flushed, wiping at her already soiled tunic. If it could be called so anymore. “I’m sorry.” She wasn’t quite sure if she was apologising for making a mess, or for Rock’s muteness.</p><p>“Don’t be, Fairy.” Crystal collected the dirty dishes, nudging a cabinet shut with her hip. "Rockie, go bathe her, please.”</p><p>Rock rolled her eyes but complied, escorting Gigi with urgent tugs to the gold chain. Gigi struggled to keep up with her, skittishly taking in the infinite expanse of the corridor. The entire house was set up as such; a perplexing maze of hallways. Gigi could only wish to remember the many intersections. They turned off a corner, entering a well-lit bathroom, the wooden bathe already filled with steaming water tinted a questionable cloudy pink.</p><p>Gigi cursed from her stupor when the hem of her shirt was suddenly lifted, cool air against her stomach. She shoved it back down, glaring up accusingly at the culprit. Rock lifted a brow. "You could just ask. I'm perfectly capable of removing my own clothes."</p><p>Rock pouted, staring. It unsettled Gigi, seeing eyes so glossy and bright, and in such a shocking pink. She shuddered, unconsciously curling into herself. “Shoo!”</p><p>Rock only held up her hands and walked away in surrender. Gigi half expected her to leave, hoped, but the other only kneeled by the bath edge, dipping her fingertips into the water.</p><p>"Are you not leaving?"</p><p>Rock gave her a look.</p><p>Gigi huffed. "Fine then." With trembling fingers, she tugged her threadbare tunic over her head. She instantly became hyper aware of the second presence, pointedly avoiding glancing in Rock’s general direction. Gigi knew she was nothing to look at. Malnourishment from her previous master left her skin thin and pasty, the odd scar scattered across her stomach. She turned away as she untied the string to her pants, the fabric instantly pooling at her feet from how big they were. Her back was the worst of all. The skin was torn from the cruel strikes of a whip to fragile skin.</p><p>Gigi didn't know how terribly she was shaking until unexpectedly gentle hands fell to her shoulders. Her weak knees gave out, but an arm lashed out to catch her. Gigi pressed a palm to her quivering lips as Rock tenderly traced the scarred flesh with the tips of her fingers. The hand splayed across her stomach ventured up, ghosting over the tinier lacerations and tender bruises. Gigi jolted as Rock pressed into one of them, the sting of pain rocketing up her spine.</p><p>She was confused when Rock turned her by her hips, startled to find any kind of emotion reflected in her eyes. Pity. Sympathy. Empathy. She understood why as soon as Rock removed her own robes. Gigi momentarily panicked, ready to look away until Rock tapped her chin. The brunette feebly looked and gasped. Scars also marred Rock’s chest and broad back, the texture leathery rather than smooth. Gigi’s eyes welled with more tears as she softly planted her palms on the witch's chest. The skin was rough beneath her hands where the scars protruded.</p><p>Rock slid away from Gigi’s touch as she pulled her tunic back over her head, eyes downcast. She gestured to the bath, the stoicism sliding back into place as she left the bathroom, steps retreating.</p><p>Zemi shuddered into her adult form, meowing at the door. <i>Geege, it’s dangerous here.</i></p><p>“I know, I know,” Gigi muttered, staring at the door as she replayed what just happened in her head. A sudden cold draft embracing her skin pulled her from her reverie. She shook away her thoughts and quickly climbed into the tub before grim thoughts could wash over her frail skin.</p><p>Gigi wasn't sure how long she sat pruning in the milky rosewater. It could've been hours for all she knew, but the water magically stayed warm. It was easy to doze off with the steam swirling around her in curls of heat, Zemi tucked beneath her neck as the softest of neck braces. After a while, she grew weary of the silence only disturbed by the sound of moving water and lack of a summon. It was an unusual sensation; Gigi was used to being called every second of every day for miscellaneous, petty things. To lace boots, to poke and prod the fire and to knead the bread dough even when there were more than enough paid cooks. Now, being left unbothered for so long to her own devices.</p><p>It was surreal.</p><p>Gigi finally pulled herself from the bathwater, startled a bit as it began to drain itself, gurgling away into nothing. Shaking her head, she reached for the robe hanging from the ledge, wrapping it around her drenched frame. Peeking outside the door, she half expected there to be someone waiting for her. The hallway was empty, extending on for what seemed to be miles, with sunlight bouncing off the walls. It was eerily silent, Gigi’s steps carrying the wet patter as she trailed water on the dark wood. The floors groaned with age, grinding and moaning beneath her weight.</p><p><i>No one is here.</i>Zemi rumbled, gold eyes narrowed dubiously. <i>I think.</i></p><p>Gigi couldn't blame her for being sceptical. There was a lack of presence in the house, as though it was abandoned. The draft seeping through the cracked window sills formed frosted crystals on the dusty glass. Gigi clutched the fabric of the robe to her chest, the window squealing as she wiped the dew away. She was expecting to find the black forest as intimidating as ever, standing meters tall. Maybe an imp or two crawling beneath the underbrush, playful but garish creatures with a penchant for trouble. But she was surprised to see that the land stretched for miles, vast and sparkling alabaster. It sloped and fell into rolling hills of snow-capped blackwood that along a river so close, Gigi could make out the dark grey sand of the shore. The sunlight danced on the still surface of the river, the blue waters rolling and glistening in praise. It was a wonder it hadn't frozen over from the frigid temperatures. Still, her mouth fell open in awe at how open the territory was. Her eyes were unused to the unexplored world before her. Again, she had to ask herself if this was reality or another one of her dreams playing a cruel trick on her.</p><p>"Do you want to go out?"</p><p>Gigi jumped, stumbling back at the sudden voice cutting through the silence. Jaida raised a brow smoothly, lips pressed into the straightest of lines. The brunette instantly frowned in the presence of the older witch, recalling last night's unpleasant memories. "I still haven't forgiven you."</p><p>"I never asked you to."</p><p>The white witch swallowed in the tense silence that followed. Her eyes darted between the window and Jaida who was staring at her intently, green irises glaringly bright, almost glowing in the dim-lit hall. Her expression was unfathomable, but there was something akin to reverence flashing behind the stoic facade. Jaida’s gaze travelled unabashedly along Gigi’s frame, elevating from head to toe a single time before settling on her face once again. Gigi remembered her near nakedness then, clutching the sides of her robe a little tighter at the sudden quirk to Jaida’s full lips.</p><p>She expected the other to say something, even reach out, but Jaida only scoffed, stuffing her hands further into her pockets. "You may be enslaved, but you're not a prisoner." Her shoulder brushed Gigi’s, an amused smirk flashing upon her lips for all of a second before she disappeared around a corner.</p><p>Swiftly, Gigi sprinted through the halls, pleased when she found the door to her room left ajar, purposefully so. She gently closed the door as Zemi strolled in, plopping herself at the foot of the bed. Gigi braced herself against the frame, sharing a long, contemplative stare with the lioness that studied her witch.</p><p><i>You're enslaved, not a prisoner,</i>Jaida’s drawl rang clear, smooth and syrupy.</p><p>"Shall we explore, Zemi?" Gigi whispered, words dripping with mirth.</p><p>Zemi's eyes were as fiery bright as her mistress’. To anyone else, the inhuman stretch of her muzzle into some semblance of a grin would've been uncanny, but it only mirrored the sharp, jittery one stretched across Gigi’s face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>“You should be grateful, Geege." She said, tone tinged with sadness. Gigi’s dewy eyes met Nicky’s as she cradled her face, kissing the tears on her lashes, pecking her nose, then her chin. "You're gonna be good for me, right?"</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>TW for Goodedoll having a pretty heated makeout scene aksjdjjd</strong>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gigi’s eyes hungrily took in the world spread vastly before her. The snow was wet and flaky between her toes, chilling the soles of her feet, but she was warm with the excitement of adventure. How could she not be? It seemed that behind the illusion the witches used to hide their home, there was a different world. A grander, less suffocating away from civilities and societal pressure. The naked trees were beautiful in their own, spindly ways, dressed in ice crystals and draped in fine snow. As were the mountains way in the distance, past the wide river rolling quietly just below the hill the cottage was perched on.</p><p>Twirling in the snow, Gigi inspected the coven’s place. The estate was nothing grand nor lavish, but whoever built it clearly didn't have much of a style in mind. The walls were slate grey brick, the shutters painted a gaudy green that seemed to both complement the grey and serve as an eyesore for new eyes. Maybe in the springtime, the shade was nice, but with the world white around it, the colour was entirely too bright. But the wrap around porch was a nice touch, except the gargoyles on the coliseums were a little outdated for Gigi’s taste — and a little odd for a cottage, of all places. It wasn't even well-kempt, vines growing out of cracks like little weeds, draping from the rooftop like limp, brown tendrils.</p><p><i>Still much nicer than our...previous prison</i>, Zemi muttered, head tilted.</p><p>Gigi shrugged, cautiously stepping in the snow. She more so danced, tiny giggles of glee passing her lips at the feeling of freedom coursing through her. Her old master never let her outside. It was absolutely forbidden, and if she were caught, a punishment was entitled. But Jaida had said she was free to explore, and by the pagan gods was Gigi starving for a taste of adventure.</p><p>She grinned Zemi's way, the smile splitting the corner of her lips with mischief. Zemi narrowed her keen eyes, growling. <i>Geege, no.</i></p><p>Gigi rolled her lower lip into her mouth, but her smile didn't falter as she nodded. "Geege, yes."</p><p>
<i>Gee—Gigi!</i>
</p><p>The wind rushed in her ears, biting her cheeks and bringing tears to her eyes, but her blood pumped with it, heart thrumming in her chest as she allowed his feet to thump against the earth, carrying her from the cottage and into the woods surrounding it. The sun disappeared beyond naked black trees, streaming sporadically through gaps in the thick boughs to light the forest floor. Gigi laughed as she ran, as the wet soil squeezed between his toes, low branches catching on her shirt (it wasn't really hers. The fabric was billowy on her slender frame, the sleeves nearly revealing the pretty line of her shoulders). The cold caressed the skin as well with plenty of icy kisses, but Gigi was warm with adrenaline and liberty, ignorant to the pressing growls coming from Zemi who was following right behind her.</p><p>Not watching her step, Gigi’s foot caught on a tree root. She plummeted to the earth, nose smacking into the soiled earth. She laughed into it, smearing snow and mud on her freshly washed face without a care, cross-legged on the forest floor. Her shoulders shook with tiny chuckles as Zemi slowed to a trot, panting as hard as she was. Gigi’s lungs hurt from the sudden exertion of energy, her body frail and malnourished to keep up, but it felt good. She felt alive.</p><p>Zemi scowled, licking at Gigi’s snow flushed cheeks. <i>Be careful!</i></p><p>"You love me," Gigi threw her arms around her lioness' neck, pressing her red face into the warm, thick fur of her neck. Zemi purred in agreement, resting her massive head on her tiny shoulder.</p><p><i>You're right I do.</i>Zemi pulled away, amber eyes intense. <i>Which is why I say we leave here.</i></p><p>Gigi bit her lip, casting a look at the cottage in the distance that overlooked the alabaster terrain passively. Ominously. She saw a shadow pass in the window and couldn't suppress a shudder, hands flying to the collar resting on her collarbones. It was smooth beneath her fingertips, the buckle ice cold. She was aware of the dangers, of the unknown, yet...</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>
  <i>You want to stay?</i>
</p><p>"No," Gigi scowled, rising to her feet. She dusted the snow and dirt from her body, starting further into the woods with slow strides, the river flowing not too far away. It reflected the sky, the waters grey and murky. Stagnant, as though the current had neglected it along with all life beneath it. But beyond it were the mountains, peaks hidden by low clouds. Gigi watched the horizon longingly. She wondered what lay beyond the mountain pass. How far could she go before they would notice her disappearance and summon her to return? “..I don't know.” </p><p>Her fingertips began to tingle, the collar warming the flesh of her throat. <i>Cherí</i>, it called. Piercing and bitter.</p><p>Gigi followed the low call calmly, Zemi staying protectively close. "I don't have a choice."</p><p>They exited the woods just behind the cottage, a clearing spreading open. Hidden was a shed, small and quaint most likely made of the dark wood plentiful around it. The closer she got, the louder the continuous clang of metal became. Gigi pressed a hand to the musty wood door, peeking from the crack into the lantern-lit shed. In contrast to the outside, inside was uncomfortably warm, a symphony of crackling fire and metal on metal ringing in the small room. Nicky stood in the middle, practically glowing in the firelight. She’d tied her tunic at her waist, wearing nothing but a loose tank top that let Gigi see her muscles shifting and flexing away as she hammered away at a rod of iron. Gigi watched the sweat form and trickle down her neck, her eyes growing wider the further they travelled. Down her chest, the valley her stomach, all the way down to the waistband of her—</p><p>"-rí? Cherí?’</p><p>Gigi snapped out of her stupor with a blink, slapping her hands over her incriminatingly hot cheeks. The clanging had stopped, Nicky’s amused laughter ringing in the loss of noise, bright eyes flashing with mirth. She dropped the red-hot metal into a barrel, the water hissing and bubbles dancing on the surface. She wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, eyes rolling over Gigi’s body. "When Crystal said bathe, I don’t think she meant a mudbath."</p><p>Despite how hot her nape felt, Gigi scowled, folding her arms. "Jaida said I could go out."</p><p>"Did she now?" Nicky mused, ridding himself of the remains of her filthy tunic. Gigi averted her gaze to the various metal works hooked on the wall and lining a table. Some were blades, crafted in odd shapes, others sculptures that must've taken weeks to forge. Gigi gaped in awe, gently brushing her fingers along the blade of a six-inch dagger. She lifted it precariously from its perch, inspecting the intricate engravings in the obsidian hilt. The blade itself had veins of sapphire in it, a clear clue it was laced with magic.</p><p>"Rock made that one."</p><p>Gigi gently placed it back, remembering the former’s pink, wide eyes. "So you both are blacksmiths?"</p><p>"Among other things," Nicky smirked, reaching into the fire pit to pound at another hot metal sword. "But yes."</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>"Oui. Why? You sound so surprised." Gigi squinted, uncertain if she should take the smile on Nicky’s face seriously. She settled for an impassive huff, treading the very tiny perimeter of the shed. Zemi followed on her heels in her tinier form, just as cautious as any day. Nicky set back to work, beating at the metal with a skilled motion of her arm. Each impact of wrought iron bent the material, sparks flying to the floor. Gigi perched on a stool away from the fire hazard, blue eyes reflecting the embers.</p><p>"You called me." She murmured, chin resting on her drawn up knees.</p><p>"That I did." Nicky paused. Her eyes elevated over the brunette’s curled form, eyes settling on the witch’s face. She set down the tools in hand, taking purposeful strides. Gigi froze, looking up at the silverette stopped before her. She had a flashback to the bathroom, Rock shamefully showing her scars with modesty. Then there was Nicky in all of her unabashed glory, not an ounce of shame in her body. Seamlessly perfect. ”I just wanted your company." Nicky grinned, petting a hand through Gigi’s hair.</p><p>She wordlessly leaned into the fingers scraping her scalp but didn't dare close her eyes. Nicky had no conscience of personal space, her free hand resting on Gigi’s knees. A rosy blush coloured the younger woman’s cheeks at the proximity, Nicky’s rather cute nose brushing against hers. There was something sweet on her breath, like roses. There was something dangerous about her, like a serpent. Something sharp. Keen.</p><p>It drew Gigi in.</p><p>She glanced away in a slight show of nervousness, watching as Nicky zeroed in on the movement and swiped her tongue  across her lips. “Why am I here?"</p><p>Nicky groaned, stepping away with a hand raking through her hair. When she turned, there was an uncanny glow in her eyes. "Because you're special, Gigi.”</p><p>"I can't do anything but grow grain in dead fields." It was her speciality. Kneeling in sun-dried soil with her hands pressed to the hot dirt, the sun beating on her skin and her master beating on her back to make the grains grow, grow, grow. She doubted a coven of witches were interested in her bread baking skills. “I’m useless.”</p><p>"Oh, cherí," Nicky cooed, cupping her hands around Gigi’s jaw. "Do you know how lucky you are that <i>we</i> found you? If it was another witch, you'd be long dead by now. And if they were human?" Nicky chuckled darkly, the light in her eyes dull. "They would've thrown your pretty ass into the nearest whore house." Gigi trembled as Nicky pursed her lips, hooking her fingers into the gold o-ring of her collar, "Maybe I should trade you in right now."</p><p>It dawned on her then. The knowing look in Nicky’s eyes, the sudden sharp bite of her tone; the unspoken <i>I know what it’s like, you don’t,</i> that hurt Gigi’s heart and made it painful to look at the older woman steadily.</p><p>"No!” Gigi threw herself at the other woman, shoving her face into the witch's neck as small shakes of panic racked her frame. "Don't send me there."</p><p>"It's alright," Nicky hushed, tone significantly softer as her hands smoothed over the smaller's curved spine. "You should be grateful, Geege." She said in a tone tinged with sadness. Gigi’s dewy eyes met Nicky’s as she cradled her face, kissing the tears on her lashes, pecking her nose, then her chin. "You're gonna be good for me, right?"</p><p>Gigi sniffled, barely nodding as she acknowledged the minimal distance between them. It went silent then, other than the breeze whistling through cracks in the shed infrastructure and the crackling flames. Nicky’s lips were full and red, tempting. And the witch herself knew it, her eyes shining mischievously. The deliberate, taunting way Nicky dragged her tongue across her lips sparked a wave of courage within Gigi to close the distance and sate her curiosity. But she was chaste, quick. Her cheeks went pink with it, eyes sliding to the sawdust-covered ground.</p><p>“Shy, aren’t you?” Nicky taunted, grinning as Gigi huffed, curling a fist to punch her chest. Nicky swiftly caught the frail wrist, leaning in.</p><p>Gigi gasped in surprise at the plump lips pressing to her own. Nicky’s lips were soft and slow, but the sensual way she massaged Gigi’s with her own was deliciously sinful. She struggled to keep up with the fervour, clinging to bare, tanned shoulders as her head went light from oxygen deprivation. Nicky curled her arms around Gigi’s thin waist, clearly eager to bruise her lips a pretty maroon.</p><p>Gigi pulled away first, gasping for air that was too warm in lungs. Nicky cooed against her lips, “You’re too cute.” She curled two digits into the ring of her collar, smirking deeply. “I don’t suppose you‘d like to call me ‘Mistress’, would you?”</p><p>At that, Gigi scowled, though the flush in her cheeks certainly didn’t fade. “Showing your true colours, I see.”</p><p>Nicky quirked a brow. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“From charming and sentimental to lecherous and rude.”</p><p>“Rude?” Nicky laughed, eyes crinkling up into crescents, “I can show you <i>rude</i>, Cherí.” She leaned in for another kiss, but the heat in her eyes and the warmth seeping from her palms momentarily frightened Gigi’s wildly beating heart. The white witch swiftly covered the blonde's mouth. Nicky whined, petulant. “Oh come on—“ </p><p>“I want to make a deal.” Gigi blurted, slipping away from the older woman. She edged across the wood towards the door, putting a formidable distance between himself and the lustful witch. The cold slipping through the door cracks did wonders to simmer the slight fever Gigi was getting from the warmth of the fire pit and Nicky’s heated caresses alone.</p><p>The latter blinked. “A deal?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>“I want to make a truce.” Gigi hated that her voice shook, far different from how proud and hasty she was hours prior to strike said deal in the first place.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>“Oh,” Crystal leaned forward, stifling a giggle behind her palms, “I’ve been waiting to hear this all day.”</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So it’s kinda reading as though this is mostly goodedoll, but I promise all geege ships are featured at some point in the fic! Hope you enjoy this chapters honeys :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>”So, what’s this deal you plan to make?”</i>
</p><p>Gigi glanced at her familiar sprawled across the bed, stretching her limbs. There was a knowing smirk twisting Zemi’s feline lips as her eyes shone, rough tongue grooming over her massive paws. Gigi fumbled with the fastening to her skirt, yet another item that were too big for her gaunt figure. She laughed, avoiding her knowing gaze as she whisked through the wardrobe of tasteful blouses. Nice as they were, Gigi wasn’t accustomed to the lush fabrics and elegant designs. “I wish I knew.”</p><p>Zemi yawned, lethal teeth on display as her stomach bowed to the sheets. She settled down again, chin resting on crossed paws. Gigi caught her reflection in the full-length mirror hung upon the wall. She grinned sheepishly at her sharp look, imagining the disapproval that would wrinkle her face if she were human. <i>”Geege...”</i></p><p>“I just blurted it out. I had to do something in order to get that,” Gigi stammered, fingers curling violently into an innocent shirt as she attempted to squeeze emphasis into it. “That little <i>vixen</i> away from me.”</p><p>
 <i>“The silver witch?”</i>
</p><p>“Nicky, yeah.” Truthfully, the lingering touch of the older woman’s fingertips left Gigi’s flesh tingling with goosebumps. She sighed, grazing her own fragile fingers over the naked skin of her hips where the heat of Nicky’s arms bled through the flimsy blouse she was wearing before she’d dashed off after her brash proposal. She didn’t look back, stumbling into the cabin, thankfully with no other encounters that would leave her flustered. For a full hour, she bathed again, meditating in lukewarm water as Zemi licked at her cheek affectionately, trying to conjure up some plan to pull herself out of her predicament. Not one idea came to mind in her peace, further frustrating the white witch. There was no way to think clearly when all she could think about were soft, molten lips against her and—</p><p>Shaking the wicked thoughts from her head, Gigi tugged the shirt in her hands over her head without a glance. The fabric fell gracefully to rest just a tad above her navel, higher than she would have predicted. Showing such a small amount of skin had Gigi spluttering to cover it until she caught a real eyeful of himself. She didn’t recognise the woman in the mirror. Hair long  and soft, the colour of dark chocolate. A thin, slender face with sharp features; sea blue eyes and pretty lashes. The slope of her nose was higher than she remembered, more prominent. The absence of blood strokes on her cheeks or dirt caked on her skin, clean hair rather matted and tangled from weeks of filth. The difference was shocking.</p><p>She didn’t even know herself anymore.</p><p>
<i>”Gigi?”</i>
</p><p>The brunette snapped out of her reverie, ripping her eyes away. Clearing her throat at the concerned look on Zemi’s face, Gigi draped the sheer grey cloak hanging on the back of the wardrobe over her shoulders before slamming it shut. “Well,” She spoke as if there was never an unsettling pause in their conversation. She plopped down beside her lioness, cuddling up to her side to leech off the warmth drifting from her body. “They must want something from me, right?”</p><p>
  <i>”Yes, but we don’t know what. Such a request from a coven of witches could be dangerous, no doubt. You can’t agree so blindly.”</i>
</p><p>“I’m not agreeing.“ Gigi huffed, furrowing her brows. “I’m compromising.”</p><p>
  <i>”Compromising with them is not the... wisest of choices.”</i>
</p><p>“It's my only choice.” Gigi buried her face into Zemi’s fur. “They know more about me than I know myself. They tell me what I want to know in exchange for my cooperation.”</p><p>
  <i>”We don’t need witches who meddle in the dark arts to tell you who you are. They may lie and deceive you, just as they did to capture you.”</i>
</p><p>“I have to try. I won’t rot in this place. Not like before.” Zemi kept silent at the finality of Gigi’s words, going tense beneath her mindless petting. She mumbled an apology, nuzzling her neck and scratching the area behind her ears to placate the lioness. “I know you’re worried, Mim. But I have to fight this time.”</p><p>Zemi chuckled fondly, the sound warm and familiar. She nosed her way through the witch’s floral scented hair. <i>”And I will be here to fight with you.”</i></p><p>Imagining herself as a confident, self-assured witch was far easier than bringing the dynamic to life, then. Edging down the hall with a kitten-sized Zemi clinging to her ankle, Gigi knew she looked like a coward in her own skin, wary of her surroundings as the short daytime yielded to the long, winter nights. The sun had yet to set completely, but nocturnal creatures were waking from slumber, rustling through the thick bushes growing along the cabin walls, insects clicking and chirping obnoxiously. Just as Gigi noticed before, the cabin ambience seemed to change with the hours. The walls were narrow and menacing, the ceiling stretching higher to accommodate the shadows dancing in the eerie, dull lantern lights. Soft murmurs drifted from the sitting room, the overlapping words indecipherable. Gigi didn’t try, nor could she understand them with the rush of her erratic heartbeat pounding in her ears. The speech she’d prepared looped clear as day over and over again in her head. But as soon as she rounded the corner, Gigi blanked. Her tongue turned into lead and her body went completely rigid in the archway as her limbs solidified.</p><p>The chattering stopped, several pairs of eyes looking up to face her scrutinisingly.</p><p>“Glad you could join us, Cherí. We were just talking about you.” Nicky lilted in her low timbre, sprawled lazily on the velvet chaise lounge with an air of elegance, a silver goblet pressed coyly to her lips. The collar of her burgundy blouse was dangerously low, shamelessly exposing golden clavicles that glistened from the heated air.</p><p>Gigi tore her eyes away to Rock, who was crouched in front of the hearth, feeding coal into steady flames. The pink-haired witch gave her a once-over of acknowledgement, bright eyes reflecting the firelight. The brunette suddenly grew all too aware of the cool draft seeping through her revealing top. She had overestimated her abilities, barrelling head first into a situation she hadn't properly accessed. Then again, she hadn’t expected all four of the witches gathered in one place. Jaida resuming her permanent spot beside the mantel, cooly impassive as ever. Crystal relaxing in the gold-rimmed armchair with a knowing smirk on her face, head tipped back arrogantly as her striking turquoise stare sent a shiver down Gigi’s spine.</p><p>It was as if she waltzed into a den of wolves. And they were quite starved.</p><p>“I want to make a truce.” Gigi hated that her voice shook, far different from how proud and hasty she was hours prior to strike said deal in the first place.</p><p>“Oh,” Crystal leaned forward, stifling a giggle behind her palms, “I’ve been waiting to hear this all day.”</p><p>Zemi hummed softly, nudging her head at Gigi’s calf. <i>Speak</i>, her eyes said.</p><p>The brunette cleared her throat, raising her chin a little higher, squaring her slender shoulders as much as they would. “If you’re going to keep me here, I have a few conditions.”</p><p>“Do you now?” Nicky stroked a finger thoughtfully over her lips that remained curled in that cunningly attractive way, eyes flashing. The aura of power in the room was suffocating, Gigi felt prone to cowering in her vulnerable state. The gold cuffs encircling her wrists laughed mockingly at her restrained abilities. Foolish girl; who are you to define terms when you can’t even defend yourself?</p><p>
“Fuck you.”
</p><p>
A wild grin plastered Nicky’s face. “No need to get fired up, baby. We’re listening.”
</p><p>
Gigi inhaled, closing her eyes. “Can you break these cuffs?”
</p><p>
 “We can’t,” Crystal hummed, the brunette’s shoulders deflating hopelessly. “But Jackie might be able to.”
</p><p>
“Jackie?” It was the second time someone mentioned the mysterious woman. “Who’s that?”
</p><p>
“Our unofficial coven leader. She and Jan had to leave for a brief meeting in a neighbouring county. They should be returning within the week.” Jaida clarified.
</p><p>
“Hm.” Gigi edged towards the unoccupied bay window, looking out the frosted glass panes into the night sky. The mountain tops were ethereal in the luminesce of the waning moon. Zemi pounced up to join, pawing at the cushions several times before settling into the warm space between his folded legs. The sight was still an awe after so many long winters staring blindly through the narrow basement window perched at the top of musty grey walls. If she was lucky, it’d be cracked enough for her to reach out of to touch the snow caked on the sill.
</p><p>
 Gigi pressed a hand to the window, lips pursed. “There’s something else I want to know.”
</p><p>
“And what is that?”
</p><p>
Low tree branches scratched and knocked at the glass pane, frigid winds whipping against the side of the cabin until the walls groaned in response. Gigi drew irregular patterns into the frosty condensation, free hand warm in the entangles of Zemi’s fur coat. Various questions whirled through her head; So many that it hurt, her temples throbbing at the overwhelming harm of her curiosities. She drew her knees to her chest, cheek resting upon them as she stared at the witches over her elbow. Zemi mewled softly, resting against her thighs with a tired huff.
</p><p>
“What—“ Gigi started, tongue darting across her lips anxiously as she formed her words with meticulous thought. “What am I?
</p><p>
“Well, you’re not a witch.”
</p><p>
Gigi glared at the sarcastic words, annoyed that Jaida’s smirk made her neck and face hot. “I’m being serious.”
</p><p>
“And so am I.”
</p><p>
Gigi scowled, “You don’t know what the fuck your talking about.”
</p><p>
Nicky took an elegant sip from the contents in her goblet, tapping her long fingers against the glass. “You don’t have a wicked bone in your body. I bet you haven’t committed a single sin in your life. I mean, you're a virgin for hells sake.”
</p><p>
Gigi growled in embarrassment, refusing to hide her hot cheeks even though the urge was strong. Nicky seemed satisfied enough, that stupid smirk still settled on her insufferable face. Patience thinning to the wire, Gigi abruptly stood, crossing the living room to stand before the silver-haired enchanter. She curled her fingers into her silk shirt, scowling down at her and gripping the fabric tightly. Brash as it was, Nicky’s apathy grated on Gigi’s nerves. “It’s your fault I’m here in the first place.”
</p><p>
“Careful Chérie,” Nicky cocked an eyebrow, the cold fire in her eyes dancing maliciously, “Utilise ton cerveau.” There was something raw and sensual about her that made Gigi’s breath catch. Or perhaps that was the tug on the chain clasped to her collar, the gold wrapped tautly around Nicky’s knuckles. The leather seemed tighter, biting into the sensitive skin of her throat. Gigi sighed, reeling in her temper. She released Nicky’s blouse who released the chain in tandem, smug.
</p><p>
 “You know what they say,” Jaida said, “The gift of knowledge can be a curse.”
</p><p>
Gigi’s eyes narrowed bitterly, “You’re never gonna tell me, are you?”
</p><p>
 The silence answered her clearly.
</p><p>
Though it pained her to admit, Zemi had been right. The secret wavering between the coven was exclusive, and it irked Gigi to no end. Her shoulders slumped forward, the bags beneath her eyes suddenly aching. “Fine.” She  reeled on her heels, starting towards the cottage door. She clicked her tongue for Zemi who immediately leapt to her side.
</p><p>
“Where are you off to, fairy?” Crystal pursed her lips.
</p><p>
Gigi peered over her shoulder, drawing her dark cloak hood loosely over her head. “If you won’t tell me anything, then why should I tell you?” There was great satisfaction in the way her sharp words shut the other up. A smirk adorned Gigi’s lips and her blue eyes flashed before she braved the winter night.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do leave a comment if u wanna! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>The man’s fat, bald head cocked to the side, his beard unkempt and scraggly. “You lost, straggler?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As not to seem suspicious, Gigi politely patted Zemi to stop and turned a cautious smile to the stranger. “No. Thank you for your concern.”</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! Finally this chapter is out and I rly hope you all enjoy it!!</p><p> </p><p>  <strong> TW for nightmares, a character death (not human) and kidnapping. </strong></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were no leaves on the trees, but somehow the thick boughs managed to obscure all traces of light. The forest was ethereal in the day but brooding at night, full of wildlife and twittering creatures that didn’t sound friendly or natural. Gigi clung to Zemi’s side, protected by her overgrown frame. As intimidating as it was, her size was a comfort when her head nearly came up to the brunette’s rib cage gently.</p><p>Gigi looked fondly at the feline, smiling to herself as they trekked the dark woods. She’d been with her for the longest time. There was never a moment Gigi didn’t remember her being there to love and support her when she needed it most. Overwhelmed with a sudden burst of affection, she draped herself over the lioness’ strong back.</p><p>
  <i>“Geege?”</i>
</p><p>“I love you, Mim,” Gigi cooed, her weight not enough to stop Zemi’s stride. She did so proudly, sidestepping thick roots as she toted her innocent witch.</p><p>
  <i>“I know...But we can’t stay out here very long. It’s dangerous at night.”</i>
</p><p>“I know.” Gigi shifted to straddle Zemi’s back, palms braced on her shoulders. She took a deep breath, inhaling the crisp air and the rich, earthy smell of soil. “I feel so out of place.” She released a despondent sigh, hugging Zemi’s neck to bury the tears welling in her eyes. “We were gonna run into the mountains, Mimi. Maybe even beyond where no one knows who I am. I could be a baker, a farmer even. Now it’s impossible.” There was no way she’d make it with the personification of imprisonment clasped around her throat.</p><p>It hit her then. A sudden thought that seemed so crazy and so reckless. But…</p><p>“Mimi,” Gigi whispered, a wild grin about ready to break out on her face. “Let’s run.”</p><p>
  <i>“What do you mean?”</i>
</p><p>“Let’s see how far we’ll make it.”</p><p>Zemi stopped walking, twisting her head to look at Gigi in concern. The human-like contortion of her features would’ve been comical if they didn’t look a little sinister in the dark with how bright her eyes were. <i> “In the daytime, but not at night! These woods are too dangerous.”</i></p><p>“I have to try.”</p><p>
  <i>“Gigi—“</i>
</p><p>“Please?”</p><p>Zemi was weak to Gigi’s glossy eyes and soft pleads. Reluctant but compliant, the lioness started again, deeper and deeper into the uncharted territory.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>Gigi knew she was dreaming.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The bare grass was lush beneath her bare feet, tickling the soles. The rolling hills seemed to go on for miles, the land glittering in the early morning sun as though it'd rained a million diamonds. Gigi gaped in awe, staring out at the light pink horizon of daybreak. The breeze was cool, the air thick with the rich musk of the forest she had grown to love. It was paradise.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Gigi.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She turned at the whisper, just in time to catch a flash of blonde hair disappearing among the looming evergreen. The trees rustled and a chiming giggle graced Gigi’s ears. The grass traded for soil that crumbled in between her toes, cold and soaked with dew as Gigi followed the stranger invading her dreamworld.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Closer...”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>She broke into a light sprint, wildly searching the forest. From her peripheral, Gigi saw a wisp of that light yellow colour and didn't hesitate to follow after it. She darted in between starved trees, ducking beneath spindly boughs ready to snap her in the cheek.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Gigi danced around herself to find the vanishing light. She was left alone in the fogged woods, the silence so thick she could hear her own rapid heartbeat.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The voice came from behind her, right beside her lips, and uttered a word that made her blood cold.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Run.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Gigi jolted awake, grey-blue eyes snapping open to darkness. The world was in motion beneath her, the blurred darknesss of the forest passing by languidly. Her groggy brain took a few seconds to awake, a few seconds too long for her to realise she was still on Zemi’s back.</p><p>She groaned, massaging her stinging eyes with the heels of her palms. “Where are we?”</p><p>“Heading north. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Gigi murmured, the remnants of her dream slipping through her fingers. It’s meaning was vague but it was enough to make her shudder in discomfort.</p><p>The forest hadn’t thinned a bit. Trees towered skyward, blocking the moon and the stars blanketing the sky. Mist floated aimlessly, Gigi’s breath crystalising as the temperatures dropped. She clutched the dark cloak draped over her shoulders, the sheer fabric useless to keep her warm. They had to be travelling for what felt like hours, the moon high and watchful in the night. Crickets chirped obnoxiously, owls hooted leisurely.</p><p>What struck Gigi as odd was the lack of magic tingling beneath her skin, calling her back to that shabby cottage on the riverside filled with the strange coven of witches. By now her disappearance should’ve been noticed, but it was eerily silent. The collar had gone cold around her neck, the buckle like ice. Gigi tugged at it fruitlessly, a frown adorning her lips. It was too easy.</p><p>The rumbling of the earth pulled Gigi from her reverie. Hooves clomped distantly on the frozen forest floor, the familiar crack of reigns cutting the air. A raggedy carriage emerged from the foggy night, headed the opposite way along a red clay path. It was so dark and the snow was caked so thick that Gigi hadn’t noticed it. Regardless, she ignored the approaching transport and urged Zemi to continue walking. The lioness did, albeit warily, each step calculated.</p><p>Gigi didn’t count on the carriage to slow to a stop at the click of a tongue, the single horse pulling it whining to a snail’s gait. A head peeked around the rider’s seat, dim lantern light illuminating an unsightly face. The man’s fat, bald head cocked to the side, his beard unkempt and scraggly. “You lost, straggler?”</p><p>As not to seem suspicious, Gigi politely patted Zemi to stop and turned a cautious smile to the stranger. “No. Thank you for your concern.”</p><p>“I can give you a ride, the nearest town is just three miles south. You keep on heading that way, you’ll have to cross a mountain ridge just to get to the civility. In this weather, I can tell you ain’t gonna make it.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Gigi bit through clenched teeth at the man’s persistence.</p><p>Clearly displeased with her lack of cooperation, the man stepped down from his post, the carriage groaning from the weight. He was burly and stout, his meaty paw grasped the hilt of his belt, the other toting a lantern. Gigi held her breath, face shrouded by the hood of her cloak.</p><p>As the lantern illuminated them, Gigi noted the man’s eyes go wide, big and beady. “That sure ain’t no pony you got there.” He whistled lowly, tapping his chin. His beard was unkempt, twisted with knots and filth. Gross.</p><p>“If you’ll excuse me,” The brunette grumbled, herskin itching with every second spent in the stranger's unwanted company. The warning sirens rang loud, her restrained magic pulsing through her veins. Weakened as she was, Gigi didn't stand a chance.</p><p>“Wait a minute now,” The stranger reached out, snagging Gigi’s cloak. The useless cloth gave under the pull, Gigi gasping as her coverage abruptly disappeared and the cold hit her like a brick wall.</p><p>Irritated, Gigi jumped from Zemi’s back, holding out her palm demandingly while her other hand worked to pull down her blouse. “I don’t want your help. Now, if you would please give me back my cloak.”</p><p>The stranger’s eyes fluttered wide, tiny pupils dilating at the golden lantern illuminating Gigi’s sharp, elegant features. His thin lips stretched into a lecherous grin. Gigi winced, drawing back a step.</p><p>“What is taking so long?” A shaggy head popped out of the carriage. Gigi’s complexion went sickly pale.</p><p>The first stranger chuckled, smiling in triumph. “Found a little witch and her pet wandering.”</p><p>All at once, Gigi knew the damned cloak wasn’t worth it. Her attempt to escape failed drastically by a hand ruthlessly curling into her hair. She screamed as her scalp throbbed in agony, hands flying up to the oily fingers tangled in his strands. The witch kicked as she was dragged back, spine groaning as she was slammed into a tree trunk, rendered immobile.</p><p>Zemi growled from her stance, chest lowered to the ground. Before she could pounce, a noose caught her around the neck. Gigi thrashed, curses flying off his tongue as she helplessly watched her poor familiar wrangle with the brute’s accomplice.</p><p>“Now, you wouldn’t mind giving up your possessions of value, now would ‘ya? Actually, maybe I’ll just take you instead.”</p><p>She screwed her nose uptight, slapping at the man’s chest. “Let me go!”</p><p>A bellowed laugh in dark mirth. “Feisty. You best stay still or I’ll have my friend snap your cat's neck.”</p><p>Gigi’s watery eyes flitted to her familiar, Zemi’s face contorted in anger and pain as the thick rope strangled her. As reluctant as she was to admit, Gigi regretted leaving the cottage.</p><p>The brunette surrendered, going limp. The stranger grinned in triumph, dragging Gigi towards the carriage. He threw her inside the narrow space, the tattered cloth soaked with the smell of piss poor alcohol. Empty bottles rolled on the floor as the carriage rocked as Gigi was thrown inside unceremoniously.</p><p>A shout. “What do you want me to do with the cat?”</p><p>The stranger paused, looking over his shoulder. “Kill it.”</p><p>“<i>No!</i>” A hand crushed Gigi’s chest, sending her back into the carriage before she could launch out of it. Gigi  could hear Zemi’s desperate meowls, her cries of her name. She tugged at the stranger’s soiled clothes, pleading frantically. “Don’t kill her, please! I’ll do whatever you want, I promise!”</p><p>“Oh,” The man chuckled, cracking his knuckles, “I know you will.”</p><p>Two quick shots in secession echoed in the forest followed by the heavy thud of something hitting the earth. Something tore at Gigi’s chest, the rawest heartbroken cry erupting from her throat.</p><p>A cloth was shoved into her mouth, abruptly shutting her up as grease and dirt and sweat soiled her taste buds. Hot tears rolled down Gigi’s flushed cheeks, screams lodged in her throat. She flailed and kicked, her knee coming in contact with the man’s groin. It was a short-lived elation until skin cracked against skin. Her head whipped to the side, eyes wide and stunned as her vision spun and her ears began to ring, cheek burning with the fire of pain.</p><p>Gigi’s life was nothing but a whirlwind of suffering. She’d been naive to think he could run away from it.</p><p>Before the man could lay a hand on Gigi’s skin, the carriage jerked to a stop, followed by a blood-curdling scream that rang in the eerily silent night. The door flew open and the weight pressing into her disappeared. Then the sickening crack of bone.</p><p>Gigi trembled terribly, paralysed with fear and shock. She couldn’t protest the hands that gently grabbed her by the waist, pulling her out of the carriage. Dark as it was, Gigi could still see the crumpled bodies on the ground, red staining the snow.</p><p>A hand to her cheek lulled her head away from the slaughter to a familiar soft face splattered with crimson. Though Rock couldn’t speak, Gigi could see the question of concern in her eyes. So shaken that she couldn’t utter a word herself, Gigi resolved to bury her face into the witch’s neck, clinging as she quivered from the cold, scared out of her wits.</p><p>“We’ve got the cat.” Jaida and Crystal appeared, dragging something bounded in a sack behind them. Blood seeped through the fibres, leaving a path in the snow. Gigi zeroed in on the sack morphing around Zemi’s shape, the blood concentrated where her head would be.</p><p>Whatever else was said fell upon deaf ears as Gigi’s knees gave out, eyes rolling back into her skull.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Important!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Little announcement lol</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi there! Thank you so much for supporting this fic! I adore the little universe I’ve created in this multichap and I’m so thankful to everyone who took the time to read it</p><p>For the time being, I’m gonna be putting this on a temporary hiatus to work on other projects. Shit is crazy rn but I do plan on continuing and finishing this in the next few months, rest assured!</p><p>I hope you’ve enjoyed this so far, and I’ll be back to writing for it asap. If you want occasional updates, my tumblr is @goodemornting &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>